Kotaro Enomoto
Kotaro Enomoto (榎本 虎太朗 Enomoto Kotarō) is a major character in the Class 1-1 students' arc within the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~ a student of Sakuragaoka High School, and the younger brother of Natsuki Enomoto. He serves as the third angle in the love triangle between himself, Hina Setoguchi, and Koyuki Ayase, and is part of an "Idiot Trio" consisting of himself, Ken Shibasaki, and Kodai Yamamoto. He is the focus of Sankaku Jealousy. Songs Appearance :Kotaro is an average height young man with brown eyes and brown hair. His haircut is short and kept close to his face, with short bangs prominently showing his forehead. In his second year of high school, he gets a little taller, his hair is noticeably longer and reaches the back of his neck, and his bangs cover his forehead more. :Both in middle school and high school, Kotaro keeps his uniform top open. He wears a school-issued white shirt with an orange undershirt underneath, which is only partially visible due to the top buttons on the overshirt being unbuttoned. Personality and Actions : Like his sister, Kotaro is a very emotive person. He's very quick to anger and annoy. Hobbies : When he attends Sakuragaoka High School, Kotaro joins the school soccer team. He's promoted to a regular position in his second year. Relationships Hina Setoguchi : Since their families have been close knit and neighbors for a long time, Hina and Kotaro also became childhood friends. The pair's relationship is fairly close as a result; they're comfortable enough around each other to squabble, and they talk to each other about their household's hangups. Kotaro started harboring a one-sided crush on Hina somewhere along the lines in their youth, but Hina was initially unaware of it and didn't see him as anything more than a somewhat loud and obnoxious person. However, Hina does come to admire his stubbornness and courage, seeing him as her "hero". : Hina's happiness takes Kotaro's top priority, and he vows to himself to try and be at her side when he can. However, he won't admit his feelings for her to her face, and sits on them until the end of his first year of high school. : They end up growing closer over their second year, culminating in Kotaro finally giving her a confession. it's said that they truly begin dating after this. Koyuki Ayase :A third year at Sakuragaoka, and Kotaro's upperclassman. Kotaro is jealous of Koyuki because of Hina's crush on him, but he doesn't confront either party about the matter until much later. He does get to question Koyuki for making Hina cry after she was rejected, but Koyuki only advises Kotaro to look after his own love and go after Hina before he regrets it. :In Kore Seishun Understand, he and Koyuki do some gardening together, showing that they're not on bad terms with each other. Arisa Takamizawa :Classmate and friend since middle school. On Ken's request to keep an eye out for her, Kotaro helped her deal with her bullying by cleaning off her written-on desk, and the two have been friends ever since. Arisa likes to tease him about his crush on Hina and tries to push the two together. Ken Shibasaki :Classmate and friend since at least middle school. Likes to tease Kotaro about Hina, and Kotaro often has to keep the boy in line. Kodai Yamamoto :Classmate and friend since at least middle school. Yamamoto talks to Kotaro about his various problems and reassures him or gives him advice when needed. Natsuki Enomoto :Older sister and upperclassman in Sakuragaoka. They bicker and fight often, but still like to support each other. Yu Setoguchi :Neighbor and childhood friend, as well as upperclassman in Sakuragaoka. Yu sees their relationship like a form of a parent and child's as Kotaro is one of the many people he's forced to "parent". He's also somewhat annoyed with his and Natsuki's bickering, but he appreciates Kotaro all the same. Trivia * Kotaro used to get into a lot of fights when he was younger. Category:Boys Category:Class 1-1